


Your Heart Once Again

by Eliza



Series: Stages of Love (Spring '06) [4]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stages of Love: #4-Intimacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart Once Again

"He's where?"

"Said he was going for a bath."

Tenpou had only just settled into his favourite spot in the lotus pond in his garden, so he hadn't expected the two men he'd left dozing in his bed to stir so soon.

"Towels?" Konzen asked and Tenpou pointed toward a small cupboard just outside the door.

Kenren slipped into the water beside him and whispered, "Why haven't I been invited into this bath sooner?"

"You would have if you weren't always in a hurry to leave."

"I didn't want to impose...."

"Good thing we both know better now." Tenpou stole a quick kiss from his general as Konzen stepped tentatively into the pond, pushing lotus flowers aside impatiently.

The pond wasn't very deep, about hip depth at the edges where Tenpou had created some seats, easing to almost chest deep in the centre. As the water climbed Konzen's torso, his bearing became more relaxed, his treatment of the lotus flowers more gentle. The band which held his hair in its tail had been lost in the bed and as he walked the gold strands fanned out around him, mingling with the green and pink of the flowers. He looked content when he eventually turned to face them, and Tenpou found that he'd forgotten to breathe.

Kenren had leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, his eyes fixed on Konzen. Even with only his head still above water, he had the look of a hound waiting to be let off the lead. "Would you go already," Tenpou muttered and Kenren flowed onto his feet.

Konzen watched, but didn't move as Kenren circled him. "What do you want?"

"Fishing for a compliment in the middle of a pond," Kenren grinned at Tenpou, "could that be called redundant?"

"I wasn't...." Konzen's cheeks reddened. "What are you doing?"

"I'm picking the flowers out of your hair. And...um," Kenren gathered up about half of strands, "after recent activities, it could use a wash."

"I can do it."

"But I made the mess," Kenren said, almost in Konzen's ear, beaming the whole time. Konzen glared over his shoulder before acquiescing.

"Yes. You did."

Kenren was a very good man for the job, thorough and methodical, removing all signs of their time together. As kind a service as this was, Tenpou decided he didn't approve. It signalled a return to Heaven and he wasn't ready to give these two back just yet.

He pushed his way through the lotus, plucking blossoms as he walked. Tenpou slid the longest stem behind Konzen's ear and sleepy purple eyes narrowed a little.

"What are you doing?" Konzen said softly as Tenpou leaned close to place another flower, the timber of Konzen's voice sending warm sparks down his spine.

"I'm putting flowers back into your hair." Tenpou reached a little farther with the next one and stuck it between Kenren's smiling lips instead. "And thinking about what we might do to make Kenren have to wash it again."


End file.
